


The Ouroboros

by annerly



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annerly/pseuds/annerly
Summary: The Ouroboros is an ancient symbol representing the perpetual cyclic renewal of life and infinity, the concept of eternity and the eternal return, and represents the cycle of life, death and rebirth, leading to immortality.





	The Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post speculating about the lapels on Whiskey's jacket.  
> https://annerly-san.tumblr.com/post/180834550659/analyzing-whiskey-lapels
> 
> It inspired me to write a short speculation about Whiskey's potential background. I may or may not turn this into a multiple part thing. Who knows?

How many times does this make it, now?  
At first he was able to count the graves on his one hand. And then two. And then he ran out of fingers to count them on.

After his first, he vowed to seal his emotions away.  
But he failed to do that for the second. And the third... And now he lost count...

Time and time again, he’d shed the skin of old -- leaving behind his old mistakes, his old emotions, his old love. He swore to himself to never allow another to summon him again. But time and time again, he broke his own promise. He was an adept liar to the point where he was able to even lie and fool himself.  
Time and time again, would he greet his attendant. Only to bid them farewell as they vanished to the afterlife.

“Life and death cannot exist without each other, Whiskey.” It was the fourth one that told him that. She managed to stay with him longer than the previous three. “It’s an infinite cycle.”  
“But still.” It was too cruel. He held her hand in his. 

It was routine for him now. He held it until it was cold in his hands and he was unable to provide it anymore warmth.

Was it the eighth one when he finally realized it?  
All of those that summoned him were one and the same. They merely took different forms each time their spirit reincarnated.

Eternity and eternal return. Such was the bond between food soul and master attendant.  
For a good while, he relished in knowing that it was still them. No matter what form they took, it was the same attendant that he had first come to contract with. But it never diminished his despair when they left. Leaving him alone for an uncountable amount of time before he was summoned once more.

He stood at the hill overlooking a grandiose kingdom, briefcase in hand and a plan laid out.  
He felt a call. He heard the desperate prayer of theirs. But he won’t answer. Not this time. Not until he found the answer to finally get them to remain for good.

The perpetual cyclic renewal of life and infinity. The concept of eternity and eternal return. Unity of the two.  
The nature of food souls most likely held the answer. If he could harness the dream energy of food souls successfully and transfer it to his master attendant to extend their life, then he would no longer have to witness their end any longer. 

There would be no remorse, no empathy, no hesitation here. There would be sacrifices made, things lost and hatred kindled. If he could end his own eternity in exchange for the end of their eternal return, he would be satiated. And he would do it no matter what the cost.


End file.
